Field
Implementations of the disclosure generally relate to improved processes for an epitaxial deposition chamber utilized in semiconductor fabrication processes.
Description of the Related Art
Modern processes for manufacturing semiconductor devices require precise adjustment of many process parameters to achieve high levels of device performance, product yield, and overall product quality. For processes that include the formation of semiconductive layers on substrates with epitaxial (“EPI”) film growth, numerous process parameters have to be carefully controlled, including the substrate temperature, the pressures and flow rates precursor materials, the formation time, and the distribution of power among the heating elements surrounding the substrate, among other process parameters.
There is an ongoing need for increasing yield of devices, as well as the number of devices, per substrate. Utilization of substrates with a larger surface area for device formation increases the number of devices per substrate. However, increasing the surface area of the substrate creates numerous process parameter issues. For example, mere scaling-up of chamber components to accommodate larger substrate sizes has been found to not be sufficient to achieve desirable results.
Thus, there is a need for an improved process for uniform deposition of semiconductive layers on a substrate having a larger usable surface area.